pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
KirakiLine - 12/4/2016
Mizuki: Suppp guys welcome back to another volume of KirakiLine! Here's a quick question for you all! What shines the brightest? Chiharu: The comments say... Diamonds, stars, sun, moon, jewels... Mizuki: Bzzt! You're all wrong! The answer is SHiMer! That's us~ Shion: You spent 2 weeks to come up with a catchphrase for our team and that's the best you think of? Mizuki: I'd like to see you think of a better one -3- Shion: If I had two weeks, sure. Mizuki: How you hate to be wrong Shinocchi. Shion: I don't know. I'm not familiar with this sensation. Mizuki: *On the floor crying again* Hikari: That wasn't even that heavy of a burn... Mizuki: I thought I thought of a good thing to say though ;-; Hikari: Yeah... You got shot down pretty quickly... Don't even try Eclipse if you can't even bit Oneechan... Shion: Since when was this a battle? Jewlie: UM... Let's move on! Shion: Don't tell me there's more copying... Chiharu: Not for the next few volumes ^^ Hikari: Phew... I was getting tired of copying other people... Jewlie: Eh? I had fun! Mizuki/Ajimi: Me too-da-vinci! Shion/Hibiki: Go away *Pushes her face away* Hikari: Who was I again... Oh right. (Sophie) T... Too heavy... Pshu~ Chiharu/Chiri: You girls are so improper. Jewlie: *Giggles* Everyone's already so good at this! But that's not what we have today, so you can stop now ^^ Mizuki: Fineeeeeee -3- *Gets off Hikari* Jewlie: Our first corner is a Sleeping Beauty parody movie! Mizuki: The what now? Shion: That movie we were filming up till 3am last night coz the last scene took forever? Mizuki: OHHHHHHHH Wait, THAT WAS FOR KIRAKIL- Hikari and Chihraru: Sleeping Beauty Parody, Start! Mizuki: HOLD ON! ---- Meganee: In the far far kingdom of PriPara, there lived a kind Queen. Camera zooms on Chiharu waving at the audience and smiling. She is wearing the Sweet Pearl Coord. Random Meganees and other actors: Queen! Chiharu: My dear servants and subjects, there is no need to bow. Please, raise your heads. Meganees and other actors: We do not deserve this kindness, Queen. Meganee: However, the Queen was starting to age, and needed someone to take over the throne. She wished for a beautiful princess, but alas, she could not give birth to one. Scene changes to Chiharu walking by the river. Meganee: That is, until one day at night, when the Queen was walking by the lake on her usual royal walks, she came across something washed up by the riverbank. Chiharu: This is quite the peculiar object... *Picks up the Rosette Pact on the floor* What might this be? Meganee: The Queen, fascinated by this mysterious and peculiar object, decided to take it back to the castle to allow her personal experts to examine it. However, something completely unexpected happened! Jururu: *Pops out of the pact* Chiharu: Oh! *Catches her* A baby? Jururu: *Opens her eyes slowly and sees Chiharu* M... Chiharu: Hm? Jururu: Mama~ Chiharu: My, what a cute little child! I wonder what your name is? Jururu: *Sees the moon behind Chiharu* Aiai! Chiharu: The moon? I guess this is your first time seeing it, correct? Jururu: Ehehe~ Chiharu: I know, let's call you... Mizuki... Jururu: Ai! Chiharu: *Giggles* Welcome to my family, Princess Mizuki ^^ ---- (SHiMer watch the movie as it plays too) Mizuki: Woah that was good acting! Chiharu: Thanks! Mizuki: But... Jururu looks nothing like me 0-0 Shion: Did you forget what happened already? Hikari: Shhhhhh! I wanna keep watching it! ---- Meganee: To celebrate the new princess, the Queen invited all the subjects from the kingdom to the castle for a party, but that wasn't it. The Queen also invited a goddess who lived across the mountain, in hopes that she will be able to bless her princess. Jewlie walks into the scene, wearing her Kami Coord and holding the Cyalume Baton. A butler Meganii guides her to the seat next to Chiharu. Jewlie: Good afternoon, I'm the goddess, Jewlie. Chiharu: I thank you so much for traveling this far for my selfish request. *Looks down at a Jururu doll she was holding* Jewlie: No, your kingdom has helped me a great deal, so it is only natural that I repay the favor. Chiharu: Thank you so much. Jewlie: Let's move on to my blessing then. I will allow the princess to- Hikari: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Hikari storms into the party wearing Janice's coord and holding a darker Cyalume Baton. Jewlie: Oh! You were invited too! Hikari: No, sister! I did not! WHY WASN'T I INVITED?! *A few window glasses break* Chiharu: Oh, please forgive me! Meganee: The goddess had a younger sister, but they weren't both goddesses. In fact, her sister was the complete opposite. A devil. Chiharu: I heard you disliked noisy gatherings, so I chose not to bother you. Hikari: Yeah, I HATE them! But I hate getting annoyed more! Anyways, lemme give the princess something too. Lesse... This princess's hair is a disgusting shade of green. Jewlie: Jotto! Chiharu: *Tries not to react* Hikari: When she grows up, her hair will slowly grow a gorgeous shade of blue, and her small disgusting pink eyes will turn blue as a night sky to match her name. Her beauty will rival a rainbow, and her voice will beat every songbird out there, but that will only last until her 16th birthday. When that time comes, she will... DIE! Ohohohohohohoho! *Fades away* A few seconds later, the camera falls back onto Chiharu. Chiharu: *Crying* Oh, now my princess is cursed! I'm so sorry Mizuki! I have failed as your mother! Jewlie: Queen, please do not feel depressed by my younger sister. Chiharu: I... Is there anyway to r-reverse this...? Jewlie: Don't forget, I haven't given my blessing yet ^^ On her 16th birthday, Princess Mizuki will be pricked by a spinner, but she will not die. She will only fall into a deep sleep. The only way to awaken her will be a kiss from someone who truly loves her. ---- Mizuki: THAT WAS GOOD ACTING HIKARI! Hikari: *Flicks hair* Mizuki: And Chiharu, YOU CAN CRY ON THE SPOT??! Chiharu: Yes, I can in fact ^^ Jewlie: It's finally Princess Mizuki's time to shine! ---- Meganee: Hearing that, the Queen ordered every spinner in the kingdom to be destroyed. Everyone in the kingdom loved the princess and the Queen, and did exactly as they were told. Chiharu: My servants, I ask that this is kept as a secret from the Princess. Meganees and Meganii: We understand. Meganee: So the Princess grew up just like the devil had fortold. Her short, pale green hair slowly changed into a gorgeous shade of blue, as did her eyes. Everyone in the kingdom loved her, and she loved everyone back. She had no idea of the curse that was slowly about to take her life, and anticipated her 16th birthday where her mother agreed to pass her the crown. Mizuki walks on stage wearing the Fancy Purple Unicorn Coord and curtseys. Mizuki: Did you call for me, mother? Chiharu: Mizuki, it's your 16th birthday. Please go dress yourself in proper attire for your big day. Mizuki: Right away, mother. *Walks up stairs and opens the door to her room* Mizuki: Oh my? What is this? Is this perchase the rumored spinner that was banished from the kingdom? I must say, it is my first one seeing one up close. Mizuki slowly walks over to the spinner and accientally pricks her finger on the wrong part of the spinner. She screams and falls on the floor. Hikari, wearing the Fresh Maid Coord, knocks on the door outside. Hikari: Mizuki-sama, is something the matter? *Opens the door and stands there speechless* Chiharu walks up to her. Chiharu: Is something the matter? Hikari: Y-Your Majesty... Chiharu: *Looks at Mizuki on the floor and tears up* M-Mizuki... N-No... Not my darling... *Faints* Hikari: Your Majesty! *Catches her* Jewlie appears and stands next to Mizuki. Jewlie: Do not be afraid, Queen. My blessing from 16 years ago has already begun. She has now fallen into a deep sleep. Hikari: Now, let us wait for the day someone will awaken our Princess from her eternal slumber. ---- Mizuki and Hikari: *Starts screaming* Chiharu: It's finally time for Prince Shion! Shion: I feel like everyone already predicted that though... Jewlie: Well, you and Mizuki are lovers after all! ---- Meganee: Several years later... Shion, wearing the Classical Thieving Genius Coord, walks on a path in the bushes. She raises her head and sees the castle. Shion: That must be the mystic castle I've heard about from my mother. According to her, a beautiful princess dwells in this kingdom. Jewlie: I've been waiting for you. Shion: *Takes out her shinai* Who's there? Jewlie: I am a goddess, who watches over the princess of that castle. However, right now that princess is in a deep sleep. Shion: That sounds terrible. Anything I can do to help? Jewlie: If you truly wish to save the princess... Shion: I have my shinai, and my courage! I promise I will dispel the curse from the princess. Jewlie: Very cool indeed ^^ ---- Mizuki and Hikari: *Dead on the ground* Chiharu: That was amazingly cool! Jewlie: Ivanly is great at the camera too! She captured it perfectly! Shion: L-Let's just move on... ---- Hikari stands at the top of the staircase leading to Mizuki's room. Hikari: Ohohohohohohoho! Shion: *Points her shinai at Hikari* You must be the one who put the curse on the princess! Hikari: Save the chit-chat Mr Dooshbag. My minions, get him! A bunch of Meganiis and Meganees run on and Shion fake fights them all (xD). ---- Mizuki: 0-0 Hikari: WOAHHHHHHHH Shion: What now? You guys can't do somersaults? Mizuki: Nope~ Hikari: O-Of course I can do one! Chiharu and Jewlie: *Giggle* ---- Hikari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Drops her Cyalume Baton* D-Damn you, wretched prince... *Falls on the floor* Shion: *Puts her shinai away* Now, where is the princess? Chiharu: R-Right over here... *Opens the door to Mizuki's room and Shion walks in* Randumb zoom-up of Mizuki's face coz xD Shion: Oh, what a beautiful princess! Jewlie: *Appears out of nowhere* The only thing that can awaken her is a kiss from one who truly loves her. If you want to save her and you will love her, then... Shion: *Nods, then turns back to Mizuki* ---- Hikari: *Gulps* ---- Shion slowly moved her head over to Mizuki's face... ---- Mizuki: *Faints on Hikari* Hikari: HEY I WANT TO WATCH THIS! Shion: *Sweatdrops* Chiharu and Jewlie: KYA! ---- Mizuki slowly opens her eyes and sees Shion and goes completely red. Shion still hasn't moved and continues kissing Mizuki, who keeps getting redder. ---- Hikari: I. CAN'T. SEE! GET OFF ME MIZUKI! ---- Shion slowly moves away and helps Mizuki sit up on her bed. Mizuki: M-My Prince Charming... Shion: Princess, I know we just met, but would you... *Busts out a ring coz yes xD* Mizuki: Y-Yes... Of course. *Accepts it with a red face* Hikari: (Maid) You're awake, my princess! Chiharu: Oh, Mizuki. I'm so glad you're alive! Mizuki: Mother, and Hikari-chan, I'm so sorry to have worried you. Chiharu: Just as long as you're safe, dear. Hikari: Shall we move on to that party we should've had 5 years ago? Mizuki: I don't see why not ^^ Chiharu: Prince, Jewlie, would you care to join us? Jewlie: Of course! Shion: *Nods* Chiharu: Actually, let's move straight on to your wedding! Mizuki: *Goes red again* EH?! Hikari and Jewlie: I agree! Shion: I don't mind. Princess? Mizuki: *Smiles a little* Yes... O-Of course... Meganee: And so, the Queen sent out invitations to everyone in the kingdom. The fainted younger sister of Jewlie was taken back home, but an invitation was sent there too. Of course, she did not come, but at least there was no curse this time. Princess Mizuki and the Prince, known as Shion, married each other as the Queen passed the crown over to the two of them. PriPara and the kingdom Prince Shion came from became close friends and the circumstances for both countries improved significantly. And they lived happily, ever after~ The end! ---- Mizuki: Welcome back to KirakiLine! H-How was the movie? Chiharu: SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Mizuki: Chiharu! Chiharu: That's what the comments say! Mizuki: Oh, okay... Hikari: SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Shion: *Gently hits Hikari* Stop it. Hikari: AWWWWWWWWW Jewlie: Ehehe~ Mizuki: Moving on. Prism8 time! Yay! Hikari: Our last member is... Kotori-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Kotori walks on and sits down. Kotori: It's nice to meet you all ^^ Hikari: KOTORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!! Kotori: Woah! *Barely stays up from Hikari's glomp* Hikari-chan, you surprised me! Mizuki: *Clears throat* This is Kotori Bokerdole, a Vocal Doll just like Eclipse, who you met a few volumes ago ^^ Shion: Right. Chiharu: Are you copied from someone's data like Eclipse? Kotori: Yes, I'm copied from Falulu's data ^^ But for some reason I'm not a Mini-Falulu... Jewlie: Perhaps you were made slightly differently... What about Shilulu-chan? Kotori: She was copied from Laala-chan ^^ I feel like that's the reason we get along so well~ Hikari: You two are best friends after all! Mizuki: Then, like we ask all other members, what kind of member will you be? Kotori: E... Etto... I'm sorry... I haven't really had time to come up with anything... Shion: That's alright. Chiharu: It's natural to have trouble! You're also the last member of Prism8, so it is hard! Mizuki: Take your time to think it over, kay? Kotori: Y-Yeah... Mizuki: Okay! Next, since all the Prism8 members have been revealed, we're finally debuting tomorrow! Yay!!!!!!! Shion: But before that... Mizuki: Huh? What? Hikari: You forgot already? The thing! *Whispers in her ear* Mizuki: Oh right!!!!!!!!! We have a few announcements to make! So, Eclipse-chan. Yuzuki-chan. Mirazuki-chan, COME ON! All 3 walk on stage and sit down. Cameranee zooms out so all 9 are captured. Mizuki: First up... We're releasing an album to celebrate! The title is "Hello World!" Mizuki, Hikari, Chiharu, Mirazuki and Kotori: Yay! *Claps* Mizuki: And.... N-N-N-Nanto! The cover's already been made! Shion: Already?! Mizuki: It's our first time seeing this cover too, so we're excited to see it too! Hikari: Without further ado, let's take a look! Da-dan! Two screams and a "igo?!" are heard. Mizuki: WHAT THE HECK?!!!!!! Hikari: WHEN DID THEY TAKE THAT PICTURE????!!!! Shion: Since when?! Chiharu: You didn't know? Mizuki: NO IDEA Shion: I don't think we even took a picture like that... Ivanly: (Background) Thank your amazing prishopper! Mizuki: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Mirazuki: THAT. Mizuki: Huh? Yuzuki: L-Looks... Shion: What? Kotori: Amazing! Hikari: Phew... Jewlie: But... Why am I there? Chiharu: Jewlie-san, you're a member of the team! Jewlie: E-Eh? Hikari: Of course she is! Kotori: It's thanks to you that Prism8 became possible after all ^^ Jewlie: Thanks ^^ Mizuki: Adding you was a special request prom MEEEEEEEEEE- Wait what... Shion: You bit your tongue? Eclipse: Hey, Mizuki. Mizuki: What? Eclipse: Were you by any chance... Reborn near a highway? Mizuki: Yeah, why? Eclipse: That makes sense. Most accidents happen there. Hikari and Mirazuki: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mizuki: *Dead on the floor* Kotori: Mizuki-chan! *Walks over to her* Mizuki: Just leave the trash alone... T-T Kotori: That's not true! You're not an accident! Mizuki: I'm... Not? Kotori: Yeah, you have your fantastic moments too! Besides, people say accidents are the mother of success! Mizuki: Y-You're right! *Jumps up* I, Hoshizora Mizuki, swear to become a better Mizuki than I was two minutes ago! Shion: What's the point of swearing here? Kotori: That's the spirit! Hikari: THAT'S IT! Everyone turns to Hikari: What? Hikari: Kotori's the ice in our group? Eclipse: The ice? Hikari: Well, maybe that's the wrong way to put it... But basically she's the opposite of Eclipse! Shion: Maybe "gentle" is the better word... Chiharu and Yuzuki: I agree. Jewlie and Kotori: Then, it's decided then! Mizuki: Everyone has a type now! Shion: That sounded weird. Mizuki: So, let's bring up that picture again! Hikari: It's the same background as on the CD! Chiharu: Finally, everyone's been revealed! Mirazuki: NO MORE SECRETS YES!!!!!!!!! Mizuki and Shion: *Stare at each other, then turn back to the camera* Hikari: So... What's the secret? Mizuki: What? Hikari: You two have a secret right? Mizuki: That brings us to the end of the program! Hikari: What?! Mizuki: S-See you next time. Bai! Hikari: HEY! Category:Ivanly912 Category:KirakiLine Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay